Tops
(exterior) (casino floor) (aces theater) (courtyard) (tops restaurant) (Tops 13th floor) (tops pr. suite) |extra =empty }} Das Tops ist eines der Kasinos auf dem Strip von New Vegas im Jahre 2281, das von den Vorsitzenden kontrolliert wird, einer der drei Stämme, die New Vegas nach dem großen Krieg wieder besiedelten. In der Form, in der man das Kasino zurzeit vorfindet, wurde es in oder um 2274 gegründet. Beschreibung In den Fluren kann man das leichte Spielen der Lieder von Frank Sinatra hören, während die Spielmaschinen klackern und die verlierenden Zocker stöhnen. Die Sicherheit liegt den Türstehern am Herzen und Waffen werden schon eingesammelt, wenn man einen Fuß durch die Tür setzt. Verlässt man das Kasino, werden die Waffen dem Inventar automatisch wieder hinzugefügt und kleinere Waffen kann man auch mit rein schmuggeln. Es gibt sechs Bereiche, die durch Ladebildschirme getrennt werden: das Kasino, das Restaurant, das Aces Theater, das 13. Stockwerk, der Außenhof und die Präsidenten-Suite. Eingangsbereich und Kasino Im Eingangsbereich steht ein runder Tisch, an dem der Spieler normalerweise Swank finden kann. Direkt dahinter liegt das Hauptkasino, mit einer großen Halle rechts und einem kleineren Bereich hinter der Haupttreppe. Hinter der Treppe und dem kleineren Kasino liegen die Aufzüge, von denen nur der ins 13. Stockwerk funktioniert, sowie eine Tür zum Außenhof. In der großen Halle liegt der Eingang zum Restaurant und ein weiterer Aufzug, der in die Präsidenten-Suite führt, jedoch braucht man dafür einen Schlüssel. thumb|Das Kasino Im ersten Stock, wenn man die Treppe hochgegangen ist, befindet sich links ein Kassierer, bei dem man Chips gegen Kronkorken tauschen kann und umgekehrt. Rechts neben dem Kassierer liegt der Eingang zum Aces Theater. Manchmal erscheint an der oberen linken Kante des Bildschirms eine Nachricht, wenn man versucht, an Spielautomaten zu spielen. Sie liest "Ungültiger Chip im Kasino dataList", selbst wenn man die Chips vom Kassierer gekauft hat. Restaurant Im Restaurant geht nicht viel vor sich. Bei einem Barkeeper kann sich der Spieler einen Drink kaufen. Hinter einer durchschnittlich verschlossenen Tür liegt die Küche, in der man einige Lebensmittel aufsammeln kann, inklusive fünf Nuka-Cola Quartz. Von hier führt eine Tür in den Außenhof. Aces Theater Spieler können sich hier einen Drink kaufen oder sich eine der fantastischen Shows reinziehen, die man hier bewundern kann! Man kann auch Tommy Torini finden und ihn helfen neue Talente zu suchen. Präsidenten-Suite Die Präsidentensuite kann man nur mit einem Schlüssel von Benny betreten, den man auch bekommen kann, wenn man beim Spielen eine Glückssträhne hat. Außenhof Der Außenhof ist ein kleiner Bereich hinter dem Kasino. Man findet dort einen Pool, der von Palmen umgeben wird, außerdem wird das Gebiet von einer großen Steinmauer eingegrenzt. Diverse Spieler und Vorsitzende hängen hier ab. 13. Stockwerk Im 13. Stockwerk befinden sich einige unwichtige Räume, die durchschnittlich verschlossen sind, Benny's thumb|Das RestaurantSuite und die Highroller-Suite. Es gibt mindestens fünf Zimmer, die verschlossen sind, wodurch man leicht an Erfahrungspunkte kommen kann. Die Highroller-Suite ist ein wenig größer als die anderen Räume und enthält durchschnittliche Beute. Um sie zu betreten, braucht man einen Schlüssel, den man bekommt, wenn man genügend Chips gewinnt. Als Wohnung für den Spieler ist diese Suite nicht zu empfehlen, da die Wachen auf dem Gang reinkommen, sobald die Tür aufgeschlossen wurde, dann nehmen sie alle Lebensmittel auf, die sie finden können. Benny's Suite liegt im Zentrum des Ganges, sie ist die einzige mit einer Doppeltür. Die Tür ist durchschnittlich verschlossen, einen Schlüssel kann man direkt von Benny oder einem seiner Gefolgsmänner bekommen. Im Raum selbst findet man nur wenig Interessantes; die wirkliche Attraktion ist das Loch in der Wand, das zu Benny's geheimer Werkstatt führt, wo der Spieler Ja-Sager finden und die Wildcard-Quests starten kann. Der Keller Hinter der Werkstatt liegt ein Gang mit einem Aufzug, der von Benny als Notfluchtweg benutzt wird. Um den Aufzug zu benutzen, muss man einen Schlüssel besitzen, der im Spiel jedoch nicht existiert. thumb|Der Außenhof Ein Script öffnet den Aufzug jedoch, wenn Benny aus dem Tops flieht (z.B., wenn man ihn im Eingangsbereich angreift) und ein anderes Script schließt ihn, wenn Benny ihn erreicht. Durch dieses Verhalten des Spiels kann man den Keller betreten, indem man Benny in die Flucht schlägt und ihn tötet, bevor er den Aufzug erreichen kann. Das schafft man am leichtesten während der Quest Ring-a-Ding-Ding!, indem man Benny in die Präsidentensuite lockt, ihm sagt, man verzeiht ihm und dann tötet, als er gehen will. Es gibt auch andere Möglichkeiten, aber sobald er den 13. Stock erreicht, entkommt er dem Spieler sehr leicht. Ist Benny tot, schließt sich der Aufzug auf, und da er ihn nicht mehr erreichen kann, verschließt er sich nie wieder, wodurch man runtergehen kann, um zu erkunden. Das ist der einzige Weg für Konsolenspieler, in den Keller zu kommen. PC-Spieler können einfach einen Konsolenbefehl eingeben, um die Tür zu öffnen. Der Keller selbst besteht aus einem kleinen Raum mit einer kaputten Wand, die in den abgesperrten Bereich der Vault 21 führt. Der Teil war früher eindeutig für den Reaktor der Vault zuständig, jedoch sind die meisten der Türen unzugänglich, wahrscheinlich wegen dem Beton, den Mr. House in die Vault füllen ließ. In Spinden kann man ein bisschen Beute finden, außerdem stehen dort mehrere Sprengstoff-Kisten herum, die Benny benutzt haben muss, um das Gelände freizulegen. Spielen Spiele *Im Tops werden Blackjack, Roulette und Spielautomaten angeboten. Belohnungen und Verbot Wenn der Spieler Chips gewinnt, bekommt er vom Kassierer kleine Geschenke, die mit dem Gewinn einer eigenen Suite enden. *2.500+ Chips: Wodka *5.000+ Chips: Brahmin-Steak und Wein *7.500+ Chips: Schlüssel zur Highroller-Suite Wenn der Spieler mehr als 10.000 Chips gewinnt, bekommt er ein Spielverbot im Tops. Er kann noch die anderen Funktionen wie das Restaurant, das Theater oder den Kassierer benutzen, aber er kann nicht noch mehr Geld gewinnen. Dieses Verbot ist für immer. Beute Hauptbereich und Restaurant thumb|Reklame für das Tops *Rytterliche Sagen auf einem kleinen Tisch im ersten Stock, über dem Hauptkasino. *5x Nuka-Cola Quartz auf einem Regal in der Küche. Auf einem Ofen befindet sich auch ein Ödland-Omelette. *Viel Alkohol, aufbereitetes Wasser und Essen. *Im Häuschen des Kassierers stehen drei schwer verschlossene Safes. Aus irgendeinem Grund kann man nur einen öffnen, der die Waffen des Spielers und seiner Begleiter enthält. 13. Stockwerk *Die Vertreterwoche auf dem Regal neben Benny's Bett. *JM - Das Jungsmagazin auf dem Kamin in Benny's Suite. *Shopping für Wochenendkrieger auf einem Tisch in Benny's geheimer Werkstatt (Ja-Sager's Zimmer). *Informatik Intim in dem Zimmer, das zwei Räume vom Aufzug entfernt liegt. *Die Vertreterwoche in dem Raum rechts schräg gegenüber des Aufzuges. *JM - Das Jungenmagazin auf dem Kamin in der Highroller-Suite. Infos *Während die Quest Ring-a-Ding-Ding! aktiv ist, kann man bei Swank an der Rezeption einige Sprachherausforderungen bestehen, um den Schlüssel zu Benny's Suite zu bekommen, damit man sie durchsuchen kann. Kehrt man zu Swank zurück, nachdem man von Ja-Sager erfahren hat, was Benny's Plan war, lässt dieser einen Benny töten. Er gibt einem all seine Waffen zurück und erklärt den Wachen, dass man freie Bahn hat. Von nun an wird man nie wieder vom Empfangsmann angehalten. *Das 13. Stockwerk ist ein guter Ort, um leicht an Erfahrungspunkte zu kommen, da so gut wie alle Türen durchschnittlich verschlossen sind und man alle Gegenstände darin nehmen kann, ohne Karma zu verlieren. Auch die Vorsitzenden werden dadurch nicht feindlich. *Jedes Mal, wenn man ein neues Talent für die Quest Tops-Stars verpflichtet, erscheint dessen Name auf der Werbeanzeige außerhalb des Kasinos. *Im Hauptkasino hängt ein Bild vom Tenpenny Tower, davor steht eine Person, die angezogen ist wie ein Cowboy (möglicherweise ein Regulator oder sogar Lucas Simms). Die Person steht auf der Ostseite des Turms und hält ein Gewehr in den Händen. *Im selben Bereich hängt ein ähnliches Bild von einem Mann in Vorkriegskleidung, der in einer Gegend steht, die aussieht wie die Tranquility Lane. Möglicherweise ist es eine Vorkriegswerbung für ein Wohngebiet. *Die Kassierer respawnen nach ihrem Tod nicht, wodurch es unmöglich wird, Chips oder Kronkorken zu erhalten. *Im Gebäude hängen einige Poster von "Dean Domino und sein Orchester", eine Anspielung auf Dean Domino aus dem Add-On Dead Money. *Der Außenhof des Tops passt nicht mit dem Aussehen des Strips zusammen. Steht man im Hof, sieht man eine riesige Steinmauer, die den Hof vom angrenzenden Gomorrah trennt. Steht man aber auf dem Strip, ist diese Mauer plötzlich verschwunden. Sie könnte ein Überbleibsel aus der Beta-Version des Strips sein. *Diverse ungenutzte Spieltische weisen darauf hin, dass man im Kasino auch man Würfelpoker spielen konnte. *Komischerweise hängt in der Nähe des Eingangs ein Poster, auf dem Werbung für das Gomorrah gemacht wird. *Durch einen Bug in der PC-Version "fällt" man direkt in Bennys Apartment wenn man daran vorbei geht. *Es Gibt einen Bug bei den Spinden, wo die Waffen des Spielers aufbewahrt werden. Wenn man diese nimmt, sagt die Kassiererin "He, das gehört dir nicht" und man verliert Karma. Musik Die Musik, die im Kasino spielt, besteht aus diesen Stücken: *"Ain't That A Kick In The Head" *"Blue Moon" *"Hallo Mister X" *"Jingle, Jangle, Jingle" *"Manhattan" *"Something's Gotta Give" *"Slow Bounce" *"Why Don't You Do Right?" Galerie FNV-CE-PlayingCard-Tops.png|Tops Playing Card FNV-CE-PokerChip-Tops.png|The Tops poker chip replica from the Collector's edition TopsAdv.png|The Tops billboard advertisement Slot.png|The Tops slot machine en:The Tops es:El Tops fi:The Tops pl:The Tops ru:Топс uk:Топс zh:上好佳赌场 Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Kasinos Kategorie:All Roads Orte Kategorie:Tops Kategorie:Vorsitzende